


Touch of Blood

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: You escaped hunting and you had thought for good. But one night after a vampire incident, you find yourself toeing the line between hunter and normie. Then Dean Winchester stumbles back into your life. You must choose whether to leave behind hunting or the possibility of a normal life.





	1. 01. Not So Apple Pie

You sat in the living room of your apartment sipping a cup of tea. Trying to resist the adrenaline that was currently rushing through you. It had been an eventful day, to say the least, and you were peacefully trying to pretend none of it happened. The wind however protested as it blew through a broken window and extinguished your candles.

—15 minutes earlier—

Sharp white fangs, dripping venom, snarled and snapped centimetres from your face. You groaned beneath the weight of the young vampire, your hands pushing against his own with all your might. You struggled to get the upper hand, forcing him back only for him to force you back down. He pinned them above your head to the dining room floor and a vicious growl left his throat. He lowered his mouth to you neck, hesitating a moment and allowing you to bash you head into his. He fell on top of you and you shoved him aside. Running into the kitchen you grabbed a knife. As soon as its handle was firmly in your grip you turned to see the vampire rush toward you. His hands firm around your throat slammed you against the fridge door.

“This is for my mother,” he whispered. His knee rammed into your rib cage and knocked the air out of you, causing you to slump over and fall to the ground. The knife was still in your limp hand, by your side and this ametuer vampire had yet to see it. He lowered his head to your neck, his fangs elongated and scratched your skin. With the last of your energy you stabbed his ribs and when he slumped, you kicked him off of you. Using the knife, you saw off as much of his head as you can manage. When you’re done, the knife clatters on the ground, next to the vamps corpse.

“Liar,” you whisper.

The warm shower water was a welcome comfort against your skin. You washed the blood from your hair and off of your body. A towel wrapped around your body, you light some scented candles and made yourself a cup of tea. You moved the lounge room and reflected on what had just happened.

The body that lay in front of your fridge belonged to a young man who lived nearby. You had caught his mother just after she had turned her family members. Enlightenment and immortality is what she promised her family. Noel was the kid’s name and he had been the only one to try and run. You thought you had saved him and you had thought wrong. A year off hunting had left your skills rusty.

Your hands ran through your hair and rubbed your tired eyes. Your fingers danced along the bruises on your neck and you wondered if this was really the end or if Noel was the hunting world, calling you back into is inescapable grasp.

A heavy sigh leaves your chest as you place your cup in the sink and clean up the bloodbath that was your kitchen floor. Once all cleaned up you moved to your bedroom, grabbed your laptop and your old “escape plan” notebook. The notebook held every town you’d had to move from and why. This incident was to be your first entry in two years and you hated to think that you were glad to hold the notebook once again. Halfway through planning your next move you dozed off, exhausted from the fight and the strong pull of your old life.

In your dream, a strong, calloused hand stroked a strand of hair out of your face.

“It’s time to go sweetheart.” His voice was gruff and husky, there was coffee and mint on his breath and tenderness in his tone. He kissed your forehead and when you opened your eyes you were met his sparkling green ones that danced in the early morning sunlight. A smile tugged at your cheeks and pulling his hand down to your mouth, you kissed him gently.

“I love you,” you whisper and close your eyes, your hand caressing his. When you open your eyes again, your in your room, your laptop upside down next to you and your notebook waiting for the rest of your plan.


	2. 02. Green Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your escape is foiled, maybe you need some help. Maybe this is bigger than you had thought it was.

“God damn you, Dean Winchester!” You cursed as you shoveled a McMuffin into your mouth, your life packed in your boot and your house free of any tenants. It had been six months since Dean had starred in your dreams and in that time, you thought you might just get over his broad shoulders and goofy grin. The traffic lights in front of you turned green. You threw the paper that’d hugged your breakfast onto the backseat of your car and stepped on the accelerator. Not half an hour out of town, a siren sounded behind you. Red and blue lights flashed behind you, your normal life warning you that you one green light further and you couldn’t return. You pulled over, grabbing your license and winding your window down.

“Hey, why’re you in such a hurry to leave?” Officer Elias Yates purred making you cringe. “What’s taking you so far away.”

“Just going to visit my family yates,” you reply in a soft tone. You almost felt guilty for lying, then, you realised you weren’t lying and that your whole trip was going to land you back in your uncle’s dingy house. Solving cases and wondering when you’d see the Winchester’s next.

“Mmmm, not with that broken mirror your not.” You glanced at all your mirrors and windows. Before you could ask what Elias meant he smashed his fist into your right mirror.

“What the fuck was that for?!” You yelled staring at your mirror. When his fangs elongated a long string of profanities left your mouth and you realised that this was going to be a little more complicated than you had predicted.

“Love, that’s not how you talk to people. Now, why don’t you skadaddle on home and pretend that the Yates vampire family isn’t about to avenge our fallen.” You nodded, took your license back and rolling up your window, drove back to your house.

“Avenge our fallen, who the fuck talks like that!?” You mutter as you turn back and drive home.

:::

“Are you alright dear?” You lifted your head to see your elder neighbour, Margaret, watering her carnations.

“Uh yeah, Pie problems, hot pie. Just a lil’ hangry y’know aha.” You laughed awkwardly, wondering how many people in this town were vampires and how many were now after you. You didn’t need to be reminded that you did kill a family of four, but all four had tried to kill you first.

Not wanting to wait around, as soon as you were inside your house, you grabbed your phone from your pocket and dialed your normal life away.

“Y/N is that you. It’s been ages. How’s it goin’?” Garth quickly gets carried away by your evident resurfacing.

“Awful Garth if I didn’t know better I oughta have an appointment with Mr. fuckin’ Fizzles. I’ve got a vampire problem.I am really sorry to drop this on you it’s just I am not sure I can do this one on my own it’s been a while and I’m a lil’ rusty,” You say, anxiety colouring your tone as your paced your kitchen floor.

“Y/n your version of rusty and actually rusty are two very different things. What’s goin’ on?”

“I think I moved into a vampire town… and I may have ended a small vamp family when I walked into… well, the parents were turning the kids and it was fucked. My point is the Sheriff, he’s not only a vamp but he is also related to them. I think the whole nest is going to come for me and I think it might be a bit bigger than I can handle.” You almost hated to admit that you need help. In your hunting prime, you’d been the go-to girl when it came to vampires. You’d taken out larger nests than this by yourself. This time, however, you were going to need some help.

“Wow. What did you need?”

“Some backup, lots of dead man’s blood and preferably a machete. Send whoever is closest please.”

“Alrighty, I just texted ‘em. They’re gunna stock up and they’ll be over.”

“Thanks, Garth, I really appreciate it. I’ve really missed you.”

“Awh I’ve missed you too. I’d hug you but this is a phone call.” He laughs and you almost feel excited to be back. You give him your address and take two seconds to tell him where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing. Then you say your goodbyes and slip into the dangerous silence that has flooded you home.

Talking to Garth had been a nice escape for a few minutes but it was time for action, safe to say you weren’t going to rely on your back up to bring you resources. Silently but hurriedly, you head to the small shed in your yard. You took a deep breath of the unfinished project ideas and the opportunities that a hunters life would murder. Taking a mattock and shovel from the corner of the shed, you set aside the mattock and shovel in hand, began to dig up your turf.

When you first moved into this house, you buried a small emergency kit. In the kit rests two syringes of dead man’s blood, holy water, your journal, silver bullets, and gun. You had left it behind, hoping you could return to the house someday, hoping that you were running to a different normal life but it was becoming clear that the white picket fence might not be an option for you. As you filled the hole in a soft voice flew over your fence. 

“Doing some gardening Y/n?” Margaret’s grayed weathered face peered over the fence. You fall back a step and mutter a string of profanities.

“You scared the,” you pause re-evaluating your choice of words. “You startled me Margaret. I’m thinking of planting here so I figured I’d turn the soil.” You smile as brightly as you can pointing to where you genuinely had wanted to plant a garden. 

“You aren’t thinking of leaving are you?”

“N-no,” you stutter wondering why she might ask that. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, Elias came by looking for you. He seemed to think you had left. He asked me to keep an eye on you so you don’t get into mischief.” Her voice was light and airy and granny style gentle but her meaning was clear. I’m watching you, her eyes seemed to reinforce. Before you can respond she hops down and you hear her back door close.

“God, if you’re out there? Please don’t make me fight a super-strong granny leech,” you mutter as you put the emergency kit under your arm and pick up the mattock and shovel. Leaving the mattock inside, you put your emergency kit and shovel in your boot with the rest of your life. Then you caught yourself wondering where the Winchesters might be, wondering if possibly they might be the backup, hoping they would be.


	3. Goodbye White Pickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back up is one the way and after a slight kerfuffle you find out something that might change your and Deans relationship.

4:50pm your watch reads and still, you are alone in your house. No backup, no vamps, and a whole lot of instinctual noise. You stood silent and tense over a crackling frying pan. Your omelet sizzled much like your frayed ends of sanity. 

5:00pm and you were sat at your small table, mattock at your feet and omelet in your mouth. You were running over every possible outcome, every possible attack in your head. Winter had hidden the light that shone earlier. You whipped your head around at a rustling sound, not sure whether you were being paranoid or if a vamp was creeping around outside.

5:10pm and still you were alone. It seemed as if each new second ticked by slower than the one before. Omelet devoured, you stood at the sink washing up your dish. You didn’t hear your door creak open, nor did you hear the silent footsteps that crept behind you. 

“You smell absolutely delicious,” A silky smooth whispered behind you. His breath was warm against the back of your neck and you felt as his cold fingers pulled you up against his body. You remained still, shocked at this new presence and annoyed that you’d missed its coming. Once upon a time, vampires had been your specialty and in the hunter world you were the go-to girl, you had been able to track and clear out nests like few other hunters could. Granted this came with a cost, one you had decided was too much. Still, you couldn’t help but be disappointed in yourself. 

You heard a car pull up and hoped it was the back up before swiftly returning to focus on the matter at hand. You eyed your mattock, that lent hidden behind a leg of your table. Elias took his time as he pulled your hair away from your neck and stared intently, seeing beneath the skin. Your gaze flickered to the window where you saw a tall Winchester trip over your hose in his rush. You rolled your eyes and shot him a glare, followed by a pleading look as Elias dragged his tongue from your shoulder to your chin. 

“Come on Yates, enough foreplay. Please get to the point and just suck me dry,” you huffed impatiently. A little taken aback, you felt the leech behind you pause and as his fangs grazed your skin a loud shot shattered the silent night, as well as your windows and Elias dropped behind to the floor. You ran and grabbed the mattock from under your table, beheading the vamp before he could do further damage.

You heard a loud crash and watched as your back door was kicked down. The brothers stormed into the room ready for action but were left, mouths agape at the sight before them. You stood in front of them, covered in blood and the corpse of Officer Elias Yates at your feet.

“Hey boys. Catch any flies yet?” You greeted them with a radiant smile. 

“Y/n,” Dean said seemingly surprised and unsure. 

Sam laughed at his brother before declaring “that was… pretty badass.” 

Dean muttered something, looking at the ground. You cocked an eyebrow and laughed. 

“Augh I have missed you too cute ass, can we please get to saving my ass.”

“Ok,” Dean said chucking you the keys to the impala, “you go we’ll catch up.” 

“Wait, you’re letting Y/N drive your car, but I am not allowed,” Sam whined. 

“I have my own thanks,” you throw him his keys back before continuing. “Besides we gotta clean this up and you guys don’t know where anything is.”

They nodded before getting to work, doing all that you told them. The blood was mopped and the head and body wrapped in cling wrap and put in separate bags. You watched as the two men hauled the body and dropped it in their boot. You were finished by midnight and eager to leave this town. There was only one problem left to solve.

“You know, you have to ditch your car right,” Sam said as he stepped outside of your front door. You huffed, you’d saved and worked your arse off for that car. The hunter life was creeping back in and as you stepped into that world, you stepped away from concepts like ownership. Maybe others could pull it off, but you were too messy.

“I know,” you squint at the small black Toyota, its broken mirror a sign. You’d broken your white pickets and it was time to let it go. Dean opened the boot of the impala and helped you move your stuff from your car into his. 

“This hurts.” You say, standing back, looking over the few bags you had packed. You felt Dean’s heavy arm sling over your shoulder. Leaning your head on his shoulder you felt as he kissed your head and shut the boot. 

“You’ll be ok.”

“Yeah,” you pause for a second, enjoying the brief break from the cold winds of change. “Shots front seat,” you say before running around to the passenger side of the car. The brothers laughed as you all piled into the car.

:::

“How’d you get out,” was one of the first questions they asked and fair enough, everyone would. 

“Well, I stopped answering calls, I cut basically everyone from my life and I stopped looking for cases. I ignored everything suspicious and I got a job, a house, a car.”

“Does Bobby know?” Dean squinted at you.

“Of course he knows, he’s the only family I have left.”

The boys deflated, Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly and Sam let his head fall on the back of the seat.

“Aren’t we family? we all thought you were dead,” he said as he pulled into a rundown petrol station. “Jody and Donna opened a missing person case, Claire disappeared here and there looking for you and sometimes Alex went with her. Lots of people were really worried about you.” He sat there for a while, angry that you had just up and left, only thinking about yourself. The driver side door slammed shut.

“Why is he pretending I didn’t call?” You asked Sam throwing you hands up in the air, confused and just as angry as Dean.


End file.
